Ditto's Jorney
by Dark Tail Rabbit
Summary: A small Ditto has never had a long lasting relationship with any female, but one day he meets a chu couple and learns about a prmosing mate. He tries to woo her, but she is taken from him, by a real pikachu. What happens when he can't let her go? ON HOLD!


**Well this is a story that just came to my mind, it does in fact have a story plot to it, but i will have plenty of sex scenes. Well this is my first chapter, hope you enjoy, update will be posted around 2 months from now, sorry multitasking is fun but alot of work, this helps prevent me from not writting, in that I always have something to work on.**

Ch.1

"Faster, oh Arceus yes let me feel your fat cock! Oh yes..." The female's pants could be heard ringing throughout the forests, as the first morning rays penetrated the canopy. The panting female was a Vulpix, who where mostly known for there sluttish ways. While the one penetrating her was a Charmeleon who were known to be very aggressive and conceited.

The Vulpix's legs trembled as she orgasmed for the third time, the juices bursted out of the Vulpix's slit and slowly trickled down her red furry legs. The arousal merely made the Charmeleon groan. I had been watching the two for several hours, but yet they refused to stop.

"Hey I think I'm just about done..." The Charmeleon said as he leaned against the Vulpix's ass.

"Not yet, please not yeahhh!..." The Vulpix then collapsed into the pool of their combined cum. Both of the pokemon fainted from the excessive amount of blood rushing to their heads. I looked on at the two, sleeping pokemon; the Vulpix's underbelly was soaking with cum as well as her inner thighs as she rested in the pool, she was going to have a hard time getting that off. As for the Charmeleon, he would have a much easier task when it came to cleaning himself. Most of his body was strewed over her hind legs and ass, the only part that he would have to clean would be his inner thighs and obviously his cock. I turned around and started walking away.

Any other pokemon would have become aroused to the point of climax with just a five second peek at the six hour long display. However I do not do that, simply because I can not do that, not while in my true form anyway. You see I have an infinite amount of forms that I can take, for I am a very popular pokemon called a Ditto; we are small purplish creatures with the form of goo, we have no skeleton, or external organs, thus this indicates that it is impossible to have sex with each other. It is a terrible feeling to not be able to function on your own, instead we have to change into something else to do anything! If it is fucking, fighting or even running away we have to change into something that is not us. It is almost as if we don't exist until we change. The hardships that we as a...

"Excuse me can you help us?" A soft voice asked me. I turned around to see a young female raichu standing a few feet away. She was of average height, with a small niche in her left ear, her fur was clean and groomed neatly, her chest was rather large and noticeable, her waist was perfectly slim, it blended in with her thighs, they were large and looked capable of withstanding any male's thrust. Her legs looked as if they could be spread quite far, allowing for easy access as well as a gracious view of her entrance...

"HELLO!" A load rough voice yelled at me. I cleared my thoughts and I saw another raichu standing in front of the female. He must have noticed that I was staring at the female. "My mate and I are looking for a private area to spend some bonding time." The raichu emphasized _mate_ as well as _bonding time_ while giving me a death glare.

"Uhm....sure I know just the place." I planed on taking them to the same spot where the Vulpix and the Charmeleon had been, hopefully they had left the place decent, but I doubted it. "What are your names?" I asked trying to get the awkward situation behind us.

"My name is Drake, and this is my mate, Angle, we've been together for three years; we have always been loyal, loving and morally sound pokemon. What is your name?" The male asked, obviously trying to indicate to me that I could not sleep with his wife due to her supposed loyalty to him. If I had wanted to I could have just beat him up, transform into him and then sleep with his wife instead. That was obviously why they had asked for a secluded area, no doubt.

"We also have a daughter named Sophie, she's very pretty, and all the boys are after her but she just ignores them, says they're low standard. If only she could find a male to settle down with. I'm just so worried where she'll be without a guide when she leaves the cave, all by her self, the forest is a dangerous place, we live close to...."

"Sweetheart! Don't go blabbing to strangers about our family life, it could be dangerous!" Drake hurriedly shushed his wife before she was able to tell me her home's location. And I was so close to getting her daughter too. Damn male.

We entered the clearing where I had observed the Vulpix and Chameleon's crazy sex drive play out. Fortunately they had cleaned up after themselves, allowing the couple to feel comfortable and relatively safe in the clearing.

"Well this looks like a good place, don't you think sweetypie?" Drake asked with a hint of desperation on his voice. Angle just tiptoed around in circles with a false look of puzzlement on her face. She started twirling her tail in circles and then suddenly she had it spinning circles around Drake's crouch. I looked on with bewilderment at the sheer speed at which she had moved, even Drake was surprised at his mates speed, but he was soon lost in the tingling pleasure that held him. I hurriedly moved out to the bushes and climbed onto a tree branch that overlooked the field, I pressed my body against the branch to conceal myself.

Angle was now pressed up against Drake's body as well as his crouch and he was enjoying it too. Angle's large breast could been seen clearly as they pressed up against Drake's chest, the rubbing had caused them to swell from excitement. Drake noticed this and started massaging them with his paws causing Angle to moan. He moved his tail under Angle's pussy and started rubbing her against his tail's flat site, causing her to inhale with pleasure. After a while Angle's cum bursted out of her and all over Drake's tail. He spread it all over his mates chest, before smearing her face with it. Angle just leaned in closer and let her mate lick off her own cum from her face.

Drake slowly licked Angle's cheeks and then went up and started nibbling her ears, Angle slowly lowered herself on all fours while Drake continued to tease her. Angle then started giving Drake's cock a few small licks before swallowing it whole, but not before getting a face-full of Drakes cum. Drake leaned against Angle for support as she started giving him another blow job; meanwhile Drake started pinching and groping Angle's ass. From above they looked like a ball of cum and flesh combing and moving in a giant messy heap.

Then after a while Angle stood up and laid down on her back with her paws out stretched towards the sky. Drake then got in between her legs and then joined hands with his mate. Then they both matched their hind legs respectively, Angle giggled, before saying,

"Remember how we used to do this all the time as kids. Lets see if I still got it, ready?" Drake nodded, in which Angle lifted him onto her paws, leaving his dripping, hard cock dangling in front of her.

"Oh I can't wait for this...." Angle started rubbing Drake's cock with her tail, causing him to moan in ecstasy. Then he started to gasp and whimper with pleasure then all of a sudden he released a huge load of his cum onto the waiting Angle's entire body. Angle squealed with joy as she was literally covered from head to tail in Drake's hot cum seed. The female had to shake her face in order to be able to breath as well as see. She wiggled around in order to spread Drakes cum around her body. The cum slowly seeped into her fur and slowly dripped off her body, onto the floor.

The more she spread the cum on herself, the more aroused she became, thus her tail pressed harder and with more frequency against Drake's cock giving him arousal and increasing his ejaculation. The scene could go on forever and I thought it would, but then Angle leaned forward and started licking Drake's long throbbing shaft. He instantly cummed all over her face. Angle's legs slowly buckled and Drake suddenly dropped on top of her, his cock still throbbing. The male slowly leaned on Angle's knees and lifted himself in front of her dripping opening, his nose was instantly flooded in a sea of Angel's hormones. Drake slowly positioned himself and entered into Angle's clint. He slowly started thrusting but jst after three measly tries he collapsed on top of her once again, and they both stayed there resting from their depleting ordeal. I still had not forgotten about Sophie, the couple's daughter. I decided that it was now time to squeeze my way into the small family and get a better look at their daughter.

**-**

**Sorry I will try to fix the paragraph splittings to include paragraphs, tell me if it's hassle. Any ideas you guys would like to give will _probably_ be used and added in if I think oh how to do so. If you guys have any advice I would love to hear it. **

**It took me a while to post cause I was looking for a beta reader, i don't care if u take long but I need SOMEONE to please help me with this as an editor, anyone interested?**


End file.
